carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Horton11
See also: User talk:Horton11/Archive 2013-14 First League schedule Using the Teamopolis round-robin generator, I've created a schedule for the 2013-14 First League. What do you think? 77topaz (talk) 23:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC) It looks great. Let's use that one then. HORTON11: • 12:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Should I do the same thing for a bball schedule? Ethandabomb (talk) 21:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) : Sure, if you want to have an active season. HORTON11: • 05:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) is there any way to create new templates? Ethandabomb (talk) 01:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, you just add a page called Template:whatever (fill in the blank) and that's a template. HORTON11: • 05:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi horton, I don't know why I'm getting this problem, but when I type in the url of the image, a little 1 with a link appears and takes me to the image. I tried to get it to show the whole thing, and it's still showing the link on the brunantstad eagles page. Tips, suggestion? Thanks Ethandabomb (talk) 22:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Parquet Palace Hi I was wondering if i could get the Cardinals Parquet Palace considered as a National Monument. Also, the Palace needs a map of the museum and i'm not very good with that kind of thing. Thanks!Ethandabomb (talk) 00:58, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : I'll see what I can do about the map. And talk to MMunson about monuments; he's in charge, I believe. HORTON11: • 18:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Horton, is there going to be a Brunant Supercup this year? 77topaz (talk) 07:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, I was thinking sometime in early August, kinda like a season opener. HORTON11: • 18:51, June 9, 2013 (UTC) When exactly are we going to hold the IWO Games? 77topaz (talk) 20:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Palm Island Hi Horton. I'm creating my own micronation wiki and was wondering that when it got started that you could help out. Thanks! Ethandabomb (talk) 22:27, June 13, 2013 (UTC) : My advice: don't do it. Most newer wikinations like Strasland, Tagog and even established ones like Harvian Islands end up inactive, so my suggestion is just to use that time to work on active and established ones. HORTON11: • 15:15, June 14, 2013 (UTC) : I've already started it and have a fe editors that will be helping out. Ethandabomb (talk) 18:45, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :: If you stay dedicated despite all problems it should turn out ok. Btw do you have a link? I'd like to check it out. HORTON11: • 19:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, here it is. wikipalm.wikia.com/wiki/Wikipalm_Wiki. It is the early stages so don't expect much. I could really use some help. Ethandabomb (talk) 01:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: it looks nice. I would change the name of the founder to a more Spanish name, as well as the independence dae in line with the resst of Spanish America. HORTON11: • 07:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::: All right sounds good! If you want to you can make any edits feel free beacause I could really use some help. Thanks! Ethandabomb (talk) 13:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: Sure. Once you have a more concrete idea of how you want it I might pop in and help. HORTON11: • 14:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Horton, there is one thing on my wiki that I could use some help on. I need help on the money, the Isla Pieza. I saw the notes you made for this and other wikis and I just thought i should mention it. Thanks. Ethandabomb (talk) 19:58, June 18, 2013 (UTC) : Let me see. I've pretty much exhausted all my banknote ideas, so I'll see if I can come up with something. HORTON11: • 20:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, just message me if you come up with something Ethandabomb (talk) 20:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Horton, just curious, what program do you use to make your money? Thanks! Ethandabomb (talk) 13:04, June 20, 2013 (UTC) : MS paint. Photoshop would be better but don't have it. And I can work miracles with paint, but it takes a ton of time and patience. HORTON11: • 17:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I suck at those. :P Ethandabomb (talk) 17:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah he did the Strasland money and it's really good.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Can you let Mickael Lindgren transfer to Standard FC and Ivan Mendeita to a Brunant team.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 04:35, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : Sure. But you should say Lindgren joined the club this season. As for Mendieta, you could add him to the Basket Niesburg squad. HORTON11: • 05:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : Okay.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) Anyhting yet on those bank notes??? Ethandabomb (talk) 15:40, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Well I wouldn't know what/who to add on them. It's better you work out the history and figures first. HORTON11: • 15:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) If GUSC were to buy Jose Bandier, would Davi Salas then go to Dortmund SFC or St. Marks, and what would then happen to Johan van Grunbeck? 77topaz (talk) 00:04, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : Van Grunbeck would go to GUSC and Salas would return to St. Marks. HORTON11: • 05:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Is there still going to be voting for the AFC awards? If not, I propose Antonio Florente for the Best Player award, Stanislaus Simon for the Best Keeper award and Sialo Miorna for the Young Player award. 77topaz (talk) 03:36, July 3, 2013 (UTC) We might need to remove some of the non-essential awards and just focus on those three. HORTON11: • 13:50, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you want me to add the results of the Austria and Southern Arc Islands matches to the Total Football talk page as well? 77topaz (talk) 20:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'll add in the reports today. HORTON11: • 14:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat, please. Wabba The I (talk) 16:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok. HORTON11: • 16:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I added the two reports to the Total Football talk page. 77topaz (talk) 21:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Wabba Cross I, Wabba The I; user of wikinations, can say that you, George the Greek; user of wikinations, are awarded with the Wabba Cross,the highest decoration on the wikinations. I give you this medal today as the second user in history. So, you are awarded with the Wabba Cross since 13 June, 2013. Wabba The I (talk) 18:51, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Your assistance is needed in Lovia good friend With TimeMaster insisting on undoing my changes and believing my idea to be bad, I really could use your help in defending the ideas and changes I came up with. See the talk page of the Prince Alexander article, the Princess Sylvia article and the pub. For you to agree with me is pretty important. I do not want to get in some sort of edit war over this. Thanks in advance, The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 07:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : Well TM isn't gonna budge on the Princess Sylvia page, so we should let him keep that as is as long as he doesn't remove the Prince Alex things. HORTON11: • 13:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I think we shouldn't give up on the IWO Games. I already wrote a Freedom Press article about delays in order to explain the lags in uploading of results. I'd like to help out with results, medals etcetera, but how exactly would I go about doing that? 77topaz (talk) 19:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ^Hey, Horton, did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 07:39, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : Yes. For the results we'd just have to make them up, but for non-team sports I really don't know how we should go abput. Maybe we could ask for Oos' assistance on this, as he proposed much of this, or TIme, who was the drving force behind athletics and swimming. HORTON11: • 14:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : For any sports, creating the medal tables/rankings wouldn't be too hard; however, for non-team sports, I guess it is the actual results that are putting you off? 77topaz (talk) 16:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, that's the thing. Like how do you determine who wins in the 100m dash? Unlike football where we know which nations are stronger, all the individual sportas are a big ?? And I wouldn't know whow we would go about determining times, distances for athletics and other sports. HORTON11: • 17:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, by the "actual results" I was meaning just the times and distances etc. I guess that sporters which have their own pages or, for some sports, are even actually mentioned on their nation's list would do better (this is what Wabba seems to have done with the diving competitions, though I'm not sure). E.g. the Lovian players would do well in the fencing, and the Togar Family well in the throwing sports, etc. 77topaz (talk) 19:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :: ^Hey, Horton, did you see this section as well? :P 77topaz (talk) 07:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well I guess we can go with that, but I still don't knw how the actual results would play out. HORTON11: • 14:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Pseudo-randomly, like the results for the team competitions? 77topaz (talk) 03:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: Well we would need to base it on real swimming/running result times, unlike in football where any score is (at least theoretically) possible. HORTON11: • 13:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: I guess we could create the medal tables/rankings first if you aren't sure about the actual result values. For some sports, like diving (which Wabba has already worked on) and gymnastics, round-rankings would suffice. On another point, I think it'd be a good idea to finalise the Bandier deal. 77topaz (talk) 20:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: (Are you on a wikibreak? :o ) Oh, also, when do you think the 2013 Brunant Supercup and the first rounds of the 2013-14 Johan II Cup should be? 77topaz (talk) 05:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::: A bit, plus travel and no internet. So let's get Brunant back up to action. The Supercup can be retroactively held for last weekend, and for the league matches we can follow the Portuguese schedule, as it's the same number of matches. HORTON11: • 01:37, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Welcome back! Oh, by the way (I wrote this before but you probably missed it because of your travel), I think we should finalise the Bandier deal with GUSC. 77topaz (talk) 03:55, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Which was that, I don't seem to remember. Right now I'm starting on the league matchdays, and we should start working on the 2013-14 cup soon. HORTON11: • 03:58, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::: We were thinking of transferring Jose Bandier from Dortmund to GUSC, and transferring Davi Salas and Johan van Grunbeck back to St. Marks and GUSC respectively at the same time. The league matchdays won't start for another two weeks, I thought? The first preliminary round of the cup would probably have happened by now, though. I'd be glad to help out with both. I also think it'd be a good idea to think about the Second League: would Standard FC or Sint-Anders Furie have lost in the relegation playoffs, or maybe the league would even have been expanded to twelve teams with the playoff teams (Oceana Grijzestad (because of Oos's involvement) and Sterren Koningstad, maybe?). 77topaz (talk) 04:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Ok, let's do the deal. If you can help me out with the cup, it would be great. The league will start two weekends from now and the supercup would be next sunday. Well let's promote one team from the lower leagues. HORTON11: • 04:24, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, do you want me to edit all the corresponding pages (GUSC, Dortmund, St. Marks, the transfers page)? I don't think this season's cup has a page yet, does it? Which team(s) would you be thinking to promote or relegate? 77topaz (talk) 04:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Sure, that would be great. I'll add a cup page as well. Well we can promote Oceana Grijzestad and relegate Sint-Anders, what do you think? HORTON11: • 12:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: I added the page. We can use the same 24 teams from the parish leagues (but with new matchups. HORTON11: • 14:57, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: @Promotion: That seems okay, though Standard FC did of course do worse than Sint-Anders in the previous season. What should the fee be for Bandier? 77topaz (talk) 20:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: Well in the playoff even the higher-positioned Standard could lose, as it's just one game. HORTON11: • 20:26, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: Huh? Standard FC finished bottom (not Sint-Anders) in the 2012-13 Second League. Also, I thought the playoffs would be two-legged ties? 77topaz (talk) 03:54, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: Sorry, my mistake. The better-placed team can still lose, but I don't really mind who gets demoted. HORTON11: • 12:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: Who should be the replacement for Bandier in Dortmund's squad? 77topaz (talk) 20:12, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::: We could create a foreign player to fill the spot, perhaps an Italian? HORTON11: • 20:23, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::: Okay, I see you already created one. :P Do you think we should re-exchange (return) Davi Salas and Johan van Grunbeck? 77topaz (talk) 04:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Yep, I guess so. HORTON11: • 11:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Would that require an edit to the Transfers page, or not? 77topaz (talk) 03:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Nope. cause those were just loans. The players return to their clubs at the end of the season. HORTON11: • 13:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Would Salas go to SMK's main squad or Alexandria Koningstad? And, you wrote on GUSC's page that their only previous season in the 1. Liga had been 2010-11 - wouldn't they have been promoted at the end of the 1996-97 Second League as well? 77topaz (talk) 03:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Well no, cause GUSC finished fourth and only the top two get promoted and demoted. HORTON11: • 13:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Yeah, but Helmond RSC and Taurus Niesburg got disqualified that season, leaving GUSC as the second-highest team. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Oh yeah sorry, let me fix that. HORTON11: • 23:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Would the "four times in twenty years" thing on Total Football's website still be true, then? 77topaz (talk) 02:02, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: It woul be six now. HORTON11: • 12:11, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Two of the meetings would've been cup matches? 77topaz (talk) 20:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Yes, a home and away match. First and 2nd division teams do meat in the third round and after. HORTON11: • 00:32, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: When exactly do you think the first matches of this year's Johan II Cup would've been held, and what would the matchups be (the page is still largely empty)? And the Supercup would've been held by now, right? I think we talked about this before, but, do you want me to help you with either of them and (or) the league itself? 77topaz (talk) 05:15, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: For now if you could help me with the cup that would be great. The first cup rounds would follow the same format as previous season's. Using the same parish team but different matches. HORTON11: • 16:08, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Okay, I'll think about that. Do you need help with the Supercup match? That was held last weekend IC, right? 77topaz (talk) 20:16, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Banknotes Hey can you teach me or at least give me a few hints and tips about how you personally make the banknotes and coins you have? They look amazing and I just found your comment in Bretherlands on the Brethish Pund page. Gallo KunarianTALK 00:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Well mostly I just modify real design and combine images to create real notes, but other times they are more from scratch. It's easier for mt to do than explain. HORTON11: • 05:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I understand however can you give me a basic step by step from scratch run through, doesn't have to be complex just the basic idea. Gallo KunarianTALK 11:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Well it really does depend on the tye of not, if you want to go from scratch or base it on a real one. If I make one based on a real note I just remove all the writing and stuff, add a new picture and then new text to go with it http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Banknotes_of_the_Brunanter_Thaler#Series_1970. And if you're going to add personalities to the notes, you can try and find one with a guy most similar to the one you're wanting. HORTON11: • 14:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I think I'm going to try and do some work from scratch, how do you work when you do that? Gallo KunarianTALK 15:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) : Well I just find images and put them together, kinda like a collage. HORTON11: • 16:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Any particular places you use for resources? Gallo KunarianTALK 17:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Well just google images. Depending on the theme I want for the note the style may differ. HORTON11: • 17:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks for your help. :) Gallo KunarianTALK 17:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) UL Are you for this? It seemed like you wanted the merger, but your MOTCS and Sylvanian Councilors aren't for it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:01, August 6, 2013 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Second_Chamber Vote for two very important pieces of legislation in the second chamber. Theey would allow taxation, please vote pro! Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:09, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Hey, I'm back to my full activeness in Brunant. I noticed the Willemstad kit, it looks pretty good but could you possibly remove the sponsor, so the kit has no sponsor, the sponsor makes the kit look like it has a random blob placed in the middle of it. Happy65 16:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : Ok. Well you put Stadmarket as the sponsor, so they should be on the shirt. HORTON11: • 20:21, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Princess Lucy-Anne's son Hi Horton, do you mind if Lucy-Anne's illegitimate son is the Brunanter ambassador to Spain? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) If he is Brunanter, it's no problem. HORTON11: • 17:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes, he is a Brunanter citizen and he's lived in Brunant his whole life. In fact, the only Lovian thing about him is the fact that is mother is Lovian Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:27, September 2, 2013 (UTC) : Well then it's no problem. HORTON11: • 17:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Great! Do tell me though if you want me to change his history so it doesn't interfere as much with your royal family Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 17:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Chat please. Thanks mate. Happy65 17:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Horton, are you going to update Total Football for the second matchday? And, do you want me to find the score for the Supercup? 77topaz (talk) 10:51, September 21, 2013 (UTC) : Sure. I'll do that, you do the score and meanwhile I'll set up the cup page with preliminary rounds etc, and groups. HORTON11: • 15:20, September 21, 2013 (UTC) : For the Supercup: Mediterranean FC 3 (Danne: '22, Florente: '51, Robertson: '80) vs Arabian FC 2 (Nietsmeyer: '34, Olsen: '65) 77topaz (talk) 22:45, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Go on chat. I know this is basically spamming your talk page of''' Chat''' messages over the last 6 months, but hey. Happy65 18:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Horton, can you take a look at this? It was made by a new user and it seems to be messing with real-life history significantly. 77topaz (talk) 01:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and these two pages were created by that user too. 77topaz (talk) 06:43, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Elections If you want regular elections, the spanish based constitution and the seperately elected prime-minister allows for that. If you decide to have realistic terms, I'd suggest terms of four years for all positions: House of Reps, Senate and Prem. Here's an example of a election timetable: :2013 - House of Reps :2014 - First half of Senate :2015 - Prime minister :2016 - Second half of Senate :2017 - House of Reps :2018 - First half of Senate :2019 - Prime minister :2020 - Second half of Senate If you want to have more frequent elections that might allow new users to become more involved quickly but not too quickly, I'd suggest terms of two years for all positions. Here's another example: :2013, early - House of Reps :2013, late - First half of Senate :2014, early - Prime minister :2014, late - Second half of Senate :2015, early - House of Reps :2015, late - First half of Senate :2016, early - Prime minister :2016, late - Second half of Senate Wondering what you're thinking, both allow for an active politics but one, maybe more active and better for newcomers although both require people to stick around and contribute. Gallo KunarianTALK 15:28, October 3, 2013 (UTC) : That's the thing, we don't get too many new users and even in Lovia they don't tend to come around too often. A few comments on your idea: the PM should be chosen as the leader of the government and not elected (as in most parliaments) and both house/senate elections should be done together. My proposal for these elections would be that: #users vote for the house, Lovia-style #Create their congresspeople in a list and divide the seats between their major party and minor ones #The percentge of house seats is used to calculate the number of senate seats #HORTON11: • 15:52, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::You still need to attract new users, it's vital to do that, and elections at different times help to both get new users involved and stop them from invading your entire political system at once and then disappearing. Okay, so you want the PM chosen but I'd advise against doing the House/Senate elections together and doing them exactly in the manner you have been doing them. Firstly from an IC viewpoint, having elections at different times means that there's more stability politically and it's easier bureaucratically, secondly you'd be ignoring the cultural influences and making the Senate a pointless exercise by essentially having it like a smaller house of representatives. Here's a proposal that doesn't compromise the cultural influences and other points I've raised but is more like what you want: ::#(this isn't really part of the electoral system but it is) Users are registered on an electoral register (that contains their names and primary address), this happens way before the elections and provisions are made for it in the constitution. ::#Users vote for the house, with three votes like the current system (your choice if you want to review this), with seats distributed via either D'hondt (favouring larger parties), Sainte-Lague (favouring smaller parties) or by the Swedish Sainte-Lague system (favouring smaller parties but against really minor parties). Create congress people and divide their seats up to whomever. ::#Users vote for the senate, voting for candidates in order of preference for party lists (from one to however many parties are standing), then we assign the votes accordingly to each parish (to keep in line with what you are doing) and give people extra influence in the parish where their primary home is. Then the party lists get assigned seats based on the results and senate seats are distributed equally amongst those on the list. ::This system provides not only for a more easily managed system long term, but also gives the cultural and differing elections that will make Brunant seem influenced by Spain and also make Brunant a more interesting political place. Gallo KunarianTALK 16:15, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::BTW I've simply written this up so that everything is understandable, mimicking your simplified way of putting it, it's like: :::#Users vote for the house, seats get distributed proportionally and people distribute and make congresspeople :::#Users vote for the senate, seats get awarded (to normally the larger parties, like your current system) and people distribute and make senators :::So don't be fooled into thinking it's more complex. Gallo KunarianTALK 16:20, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::That's a nice plan. Maybe the D'hondt system is best, as it is the most-understood method for vote distribution. You have my support to implement this, but do you think we should work with the election we had in April? To do so we would first need to: :::*Get users to divide their seats among the parties they want in order to see which are largest :::*Form a government coalition (for IC reasons, as all parties will have a role in the government) :::*Hold senate elections as you propose (we could even ride the election-fever wave in Lovia and bring people here) Then again, many of the people who participated in the April elections are inactive. We could hold new ones in order to have more active congresspeople, but we would need to attract other users to the site. What do you think? HORTON11: • 16:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad we're moving forwards. :) D'hondt it shall be then! (but that'll need to be put in as a general law not as part of the constitution as constitutions are more of a pointer than a detailed thing, except concerning the practice of government). :And maybe we should work with the April election, however it all depends on what kind of terming we are giving the legislative bodies, if we're doing two years then sure work with them for a little while longer then have the election next year for a new two year term and do the senate elections now for the new two year term. The way that'll work then will mean that you have one election per year, providing stability but also allowing for new users to have a go. Concerning activity, maybe we should even hold elections for the House at the same time as the new senate elections just to weed out the inactives and have that House around for a year then re-elect it for a new two year term. :Also I think riding election fever is a good idea, but I need to know what you think about the two year term before we continue. Gallo KunarianTALK 16:48, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::The two years plan is good, so go with it. I'm personally more inclined to have both house and senate elections at the same time, and if you want to weed out inactives we could hold a midterm one in between. HORTON11: • 17:03, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, two years. Well I'd advise for separate elections, but it's your decision. Gallo KunarianTALK 17:13, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::I meant just holding them in the same time period, as you do in Sylvania with your state house and senate vote. HORTON11: • 17:17, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::I understand, what I meant was having the senate elections one year and the house elections another, so that you have one election per year rather than two elections in one year then no elections the next year which might cause problems for new users if they arrive right after the big elections, they've got to wait ages until the next one. However as I say it's your choice, I'm just making the argument. Gallo KunarianTALK 19:49, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I see. Well we could hold midterm elections in between as an alternative. HORTON11: • 20:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC)